


The Birth of Twins

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010)
Genre: New Dream, Parent New Dream, Pregnancy, Sickfic, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: For the past 5 weeks Rapunzel has been sick. Now it's time for the delivery of her twins. How will she survive this?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Birth of Twins

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here from reading the summary I'm surprised because that was a crap summary. 
> 
> This is my favorite story that I've written so far so I hope you enjoy it!

This was far more terrifying than Alexander's birth. At least then they had hope. Now, they were losing it.

When Rapunzel's water broke at 1:08 a.m. she had no idea. She was asleep and her sick body didn't really care she was lying on a wet spot. The more rest she had would mean a better chance. At least that's what everybody hoped.

Even when the contractions started, she didn't take notice. Before that she was having pre-labor contractions that felt the same.

At 2:23 she woke up when she felt a pain different than the others. Her groggy brain didn't realize until the next one that this was it.

Rapunzel tried to remain calm as she woke her husband. He was on his side facing her, she turned to look at him "Eugene?"

He jolted awake, he really wasn't a light sleeper but recently any sound Rapunzel made put them on edge. He wanted to be ready for anything she needed, bathroom, food, water, medical attention, a bowl to throw up in. He quickly sat up and put all his attention on her. "What do you need sweetheart?"

Rapunzel closed her eyes as another contraction hit her. Eugene suddenly knew but his stubborn brain didn't want to believe it until she said it.

"They're coming now."

Eugene's mouth went dry. This was supposed to be an exciting moment but all he was thinking about was how he might lose her.

"Alright, Sunshine. I'll be right back." He left out of bed and quickly made it to the door and swung it open to see the guard who was specifically stationed there for that particular moment. "Adams, find two other guards. Wake the nurses, Dr. Carlisle, king, and queen." Eugene ordered. He tried to keep a calm tone but the guard knew inside, he was terrified. After he took in a much-needed breath: "It's time."

He saluted "Yes Captain."

Eugene shut the door and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on and pulling the chair by her bedside closer. He laced their fingers together and squeezed them. "This is it." He said with a lump in his throat. Tears pricked his eyes but he willed them away. Why did the most exciting moment have to be the worst? How was he going to do this alone when they have both been dreaming about it? They are finally living there happily ever after and Eugene didn't think his wife dying was part of it. It wasn't fair, after 18 years of being locked away five years of Freedom wasn't enough. Rapunzel deserve the chance to be a mother, she deserved the chance to watch their children grow and become someone. She was supposed to become someone; a beloved Queen who would go down in history and not just be seen as "the lost princess who died in childbirth". Although, if Rapunzel had the chance to do it all over again, knowing her fate, she would even if it meant only five years of freedom.

"I love you, Eugene." She said softly, too tired to even cry. She was slowly losing the battle and it hurt to see.

He nodded not trusting his voice and took her face and both of his hands and kissed her. When words fail, actions exist. It told her how much he loved her. It said he was thankful for the life they shared. It expressed that he still had hope for whatever future was laid out for him. It voiced that he would be okay.

She returned the kids with as much favor as she could manage this. It spoke how much she loved him. It expressed how thankful she was for him to be on this journey with her. It said she had faith in him. It spoke that he would be okay.

"I love you, Rapunzel." He replied, biting his lips together. He pressed his forehead to hers. They didn't want to pull apart even when another contraction came. Eugene held her hand and held her face keeping them together as she went through the pain. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face formed into a painful grimace, she didn't even admit a sound which surprised Eugene even further to his amazement over her. Once it subsided she leaned back into the pillows taking a calming breath.

The doors opened and came in the doctor, nurses, and queen. Within 15 minutes, they changed the sheets as well as changed Rapunzel's nightgown. She laid in the middle of the bed with her mother on her left and Eugene on her right. Nurse Jane was set for cleaning. Bernadette was prepared for any orders thrown at her, Kelly was the runner for towels, hot water, and giving news to the king and others who waited outside their princesses bedroom doors. Nurse Melinda was right by the doctor's side at the end of the bed, she would be doing the actual delivering while he was there for when things went bad and for making calls.

She knew the next one was coming but when it did it caught her off guard. Once her brain registered the contraction she quickly gripped her mother's and Eugene's hands as it passed through her. It was a long one, longer than the others and Rapunzel flopped back onto the pillows. Everyone around her was shocked that she didn't pass out or scream. This time, her head swam and the world was out of focus and she tried to bring her world back together for the next one.

Arianna quickly dabbed her daughter's face with a cool cloth and offered her calming words of comfort. "You did very well, dear. Stay with me now."

This was Eugene's first time in the birthing room. Yes, he had seen her go through many painful contractions but hes never seen her like this before. He felt like an awful partner for not telling her how amazing she was but she hardly took notice when another one came quickly.

Her body shook, the nurses had to hold her legs steady as she writhed in pain. Her head flung back as she cried out to the ceiling, a tear slipping from her eye. 

The next contraction didn't hesitate to hit again. she was ready for but her body couldn't handle the pain, making her pass out. 

When she opened her eyes again she didn't even get a moment to wake up, she was hit with another contraction and she cried out. 

She was so tired and she could feel herself slipping deeper with each time she blacked out. With each contraction. With each passing minute. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized that this was it. At the end of this chapter, it would be her last. 

At least it was something she was willing to sacrifice was what she kept telling herself.

Eugene looked at Rapunzel. The sadness showing clearly on his face, he was about to lose his whole world for another. He wasn't ready but he had to be for the sake of their children.

Eugene didn't know how she could do this. She was at death's door and here she was, still till fighting. He always knew she was resilient but this just proved his point.

She looked at Eugene breathing heavily through her chapped lips with clouded green eyes. Those weren't his wife's eyes. They weren't sparkling or filled with hope, there was no smile hidden or even the yearn of a new adventure. Her eyes have looked like this for the past week, he was watching her slipping away. 

When he died, it was long enough to suffer but not taking too much time to kill him. This was worse in a way. Eugene died just as they found their new dream. If Rapunzel's tears never healed him it would always be "what could have been". Now they were living their new dream, their should be happily ever after. They fell in love and they fell hard. They shared laughs, secrets, fights, goals, tears, adventures, dreams. If he was to lose her now it would always be "what we should of had". He instinctively held her hand tighter and kissed it, never taking his eyes off of her. Even if it pained him to see a totally different person in front of him. 

She seemed unphased by it. As if she didn't see him or feel his lips and the brush of his goatee. She had a rush of awareness and she locked her eyes with Eugene's. Even if he wanted to look away he couldn't. This was something he never saw and was trying to guess what it was. Her voice hitched as she gasped out from an oncoming contraction. She didn't even blink. "I'm sorry."

It was so quick but it felt like time was mocking him by how slow it felt. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell completely slack. Eugene managed to keep his breathing even as he waited for her to come back. 

"She's going through another contraction." Said Nurse Melinda to Dr. Carlisle. 

The doctor looked up to Rapunzel's passed out form and a realization hit everyone in the room.

She wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Sunshine?" His voice cracking "Sunshine, you need to wake up." He drew in a shakey breath to stay together even though he wanted to fall apart. "They're not here yet. We've waited this long you can't go now." He pleaded, starting to choke up. "Not now please," he whispered, a tear balancing on his eyelashes. "Please Rapunzel."

"We have to do an emergency cesarean section. We need everyone out of the room now." Said the doctor calmly but had great urgency.

"Wh-what?" Choked out Eugene.

Arianna reached for the hand that was gripping Rapunzel's. This made him look up. As a queen, she had to make hard decisions, this was an everyday thing that Arianna had to do. But right now she wasn't a queen she was a mother making the hard decision to leave her daughter's bedside when she most likely needed her most. "Eugene, we have to let them do what they can." He darted his eyes back to Rapunzel anxiously. He never left her side, how was he supposed to just leave as if his world wasn't crumbling. "Rapunzel knew this would happen. Deep down she knew and you know this too. She wanted these babies more than her own life." Arianna fought the urge to gaze down at the proof of her daughter's dedication. "Give them a chance. Have faith."

Eugene looked down to Rapunzel knowing his decision. He cupped her face and bent down to press his lips to her forehead. He wasn't sure if the next time he came in the room she would be alive or not. "Thank you for saving me, Rapunzel. You'll never stop being my dream." He murmured before kissing her forehead.

Arianna stood behind Eugene to escort them out. He took her arm and they made a quick exit without looking back.

Fredric, Pascal, Lance, Keira, Catalina, and Varian all took seats outside the bedroom not really seated in the same area. For the past two days Lance and the girls stayed at the castle for any support the husband and wife needed. They weren't there to get in the way but simply because this was their friend. Varian has a lab at the palace along with a small bedroom off to the side. Rapunzel and Eugene made him have one so the poor kid wouldn't exhaust himself and has the reminder to actually sleep. Fredric sat with the quiet company of Pascal. The group would chat every once in a while but the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, rather it was something they were all going through together.

Everyone's heads turned when the door opened. Their eyes held questions and emotions. Eugene didn't want to look at them so instead he slid down the door to the floor crossed his arms over his knees and put his head down. A tearless sob ripped through him but it was muffled by his position. That was enough to begin a flood of tears to his eyes and he broke down.

Arianna tried to keep her voice low as she addressed the small group of friends of what was happening.

No one bothered Eugene and he was beyond thankful. He didn't want to feel comforted, he wanted to feel. This wasn't the first time they saw the prince consort break down due to a failing pregnancy. 15 months ago they had a stillborn. Rapunzel voiced her concerns to a replacement of Dr. Carlisle when she felt their movements grow less frequently. He disregarded everything she said and didn't even examine her during the appointment. 4 days later Prince Alexander was no longer with them. Dr. Harold was put on trial because it was confirmed that it could have been prevented along with 18 other mothers who suffered in some way because of his carelessness.

At one point the sky was lighter and Eugene leaned against the window looking out as the sun rose. He fidgeted with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger but never taking it off. A few quiet tears would slide down his face but he payed no attention to them.

It was almost like magic. Just as dawn broke and the first rays of the sun shone in the room, there was a cry.

A strong, healthy, beautiful, glorious, cry.

Everyone's heads whipped to the door at the sound and some of the tension in the air lifted. 

Tears pricked Eugene's eyes once again at the sound he has wanted to hear for the past two years. At that moment all he could think about was the new life inside that room that was his, something Rapunzel and him both created because of the love they held for each other. This was the proof.

As excited as everyone was for the new baby they were anxious for the second cry. The tension grew once more and everyone could feel it.

It felt like an hour but in reality it was 3 minutes later that a second cry came.

Finally for the first time in a long time, Eugene broke down into joyful tears. Right now there was no dying wife, no politics, to gards lives constantly in his hands, no worries, no heirs to the thrones. It was just his children.

Everyone sighed with relief or gasped with joy. The group surrounded Eugene, giving him congratulations and affirmations of how wonderful of a father he will be.

It was 30 minutes at most before Dr. Carlisle stepped out of the room with Nurse Melinda, obviously in clean clothes. Given the circumstances, everyone in the room felt awkward that they were in their pajamas and robes.

"It was a clean c section." Said Dr. Carlisle. "Right now she is still breathing."

"That's good right?" Asked Varian.

"It depends on her now. We have done what we could now it's her turn."

"Dr. Carlisle, I'm sure they would also like the other news." Hinted Nurse Melinda.

He looked at her confused for a moment, "Oh right!" He turned to Eugene and smiled. "Both babies are alive and healthy. You are a father to a little girl and boy. Only 3 minutes apart."

The king and queen hugged, Lance carried both girls into his arms and spun, and Varian high fived Pascal a little too hard, sending him airborne.

"Would you like to see them?"

Not trusting his words, Eugene nodded. He needed a slight push from Lance to get moving because his legs wouldn't work. The doctor opened the door for them and entered into a room that was a lot calmer than before.

He was aware of the bassinets being looked over by nurses, but he couldn't bring his attention to them. Even though he had been waiting for that moment ever since the first time Rapunzel told him she was pregnant. Since the moment he entered the room he was painfully aware that Rapunzel was paler than usual. She was so still and he could hardly see her shallow breaths. Eugene unconsciously walked over to her side of the bed and stood next to her taking her cold hand and looked to the bassinets.

Nurse Bernadette and Kelly reached into the baskets and pulled out two little blankets. One was a lilac purple and the other was a soft yellow. The two nurses approached the new father with smiles on their faces. 

"Would you like to meet them?" Asked Nurse Kelly.

He was once again at a loss for words so he just nodded and took the chair next to the bed hardly breathing as he did.

Everything is fine. He was going to meet his child for the first time ever and not scream at all.

Suddenly she was in his arms.

Everything around him disappeared, everything he was worried about, everything that terrified him about being a father was just gone. As if it didn't matter.

Because it didn't. This was his daughter, the one he has been waiting to meet even before he knew Rapunzel was pregnant. This little girl was his to raise, to love, to cherish, to encourage, to teach.

She looked at Eugene with open brown eyes. It was almost scary how much she looked like her father.

He just gaped at her.

"And your son." Said Nurse Bernadette gently laying the newborn safely into the crook of his arm.

He looked just like his sister except for the light freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks and green eyes like his mother's.

He had so many plans for his son. Not in the way of politics and marriage but for other things. Eugene would teach him things a prince shouldn't know how to do. No doubt they would return from their adventures without a bath for each. Of course late night kitchen raids would occur.

And they both will never know the feeling of unwantedness and the feeling of being unloved.

"Can we know the names?" Burst Nurse Kelly.

"Kelly!" Nurse Bernadette scolded.

Eugene looked up from his twins to give a smile, not minding the outburst. He moved his elbow slightly to indicate to his daughter. "This is Solarianna Julia Marie Fitzherbert," then moved his other elbow "and Flynnagin Eugene Rider Fitzherbert."

The two nurses slightly melted at the adorable names and excused themselves and the others to give Eugene some privacy.

He turned back to the babies in his arms and managed to stroke their cheeks. "It seems that I'm wrong. Cheekbones like these can come twice in a generation."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Let me know!


End file.
